


Like Rain

by prismicspectrum



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismicspectrum/pseuds/prismicspectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is starting out her first year of college. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1

Date: August 30th, 2016.

 

Log 1-

The nerve of some people. I thought being here a week early would be a good thing. I’d be able to settle into the dorm on my own without much distraction from anyone else. “Fate” seems to have other plans for me. Seems that certain groups have been allotted to stay in the dorms. A rowdy bunch is the football team. Diligently loud is the marching band. Only with headphones on a loud setting has been able to drone them out, most of the time. Luckily routine has it’s perks. Work has been easy as not many people have come into ITS so far because not many people are here. Good to have some quiet time.

 

Log 2-

It is a Tuesday. Tuesday! Someone help me understand then why the people above me are partying like it’s a Friday. Complete nonsense. They are blaring music, laughing louder than I thought humanly possible, and I’m pretty sure they are getting drunk. Not only is this a violation of the clearly stated rule that there are quiet hours between 10 pm and 9 am, but I’m sure whoever the host is has plans for tomorrow. Sleep deprivation isn’t going to help you memorize your music, and it’s not going to help in your physical performance. So whoever the fuck is trying to berate my senses, they should just stop before I call the one RA in the whole building to stop you.

 

Date: August 31st, 2016.

 

Log 1-

Update on previous date’s log 2. Called RA. The party stopped for about an hour, only to pick up at the inopportune time where I was just about to fall asleep. They’re at it again. I have half the mind to go up there and tell them off myself.

 

Log 2-

Vacillating on classifying going up there as a good or bad idea, however I did it anyways. The host of the party, Jasper, answered the door. A rugby player with the build for it- twice my height and at least four times my weight. The looks she gave me during my conversation were of superiority. I’m sure she could beat me up if she truly wanted, and I’m sure she would, since she figured out I called the RA. She doesn’t know what room I’m in so I have that advantage, and they’ve finally stopped for good.

 

Log 3-

Simple problems. Solutions are easily accessible online, this is not to mention the easy troubleshooting one can do on their own. There’s a program on your computer to do that. A lot of things are of the simple matter of restarting.

 

September 1st, 2016.

 

Log 1-

Noises coming from above at 4 in the morning. What are they doing? I can’t tell if they are stomping, jumping or falling. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is the fact that it woke me up. Is this payback for about 25 hours prior?

 

Log 2-

Received email from housing. The person who was supposed to be my roommate is no longer planning on staying on campus.I’ve got this room all to myself. Even if my upstairs neighbor is loud, it feels good knowing I won’t have to deal with someone else in my personal space.

 

Date: September 2nd, 2016.

 

Log 1-

Today is rather uneventful. Everyone else is moving in, but I was able to avoid being there because of work. I also picked up my books. Surprising how much they cost when I am not even going them for long.

 

Log 2-

They are partying again. Granted it's a little more acceptable since it's the weekend, but why would you want to party here? You're going to be told time and time again to quiet down, and you're  not even supposed to have alcohol. Might as well take it to a club or house, right?

 

Date: September 3rd, 2016

 

Log 1-

I have the weekend off. By the grace of some entity that could possibly exist, I was able to sleep in and catch up a little bit. Seems perhaps not even they can go without sleep. I had hours of mild quiet.

  
Log 2-

Decided to rewatch the first season of Camp Pining Hearts. I had become accustomed to listening full blast through my headphones. I made an error in adjusting myself and my laptop which resulted in my headphones coming out of the jack. This led to the Camp Pining Hearts theme to blare as I struggled to put the cord back in. During this struggle I heard, “Keep it down down there, I'm trying to sleep,” from who I can only imagine being Jasper. Funny. She can keep me up and be angered by me asking her to quiet down, but I can't even make a loud mistake without her yelling.


	2. Week 2

Date: September 4th, 2016.

 

Log 1-

I walked around campus to look for my classes. That perhaps was a bad idea seeing as campus is larger than anticipated. I should get something to get around campus faster as buses tend to be unreliable. Something to figure out at a later date.

 

Date: September 5th, 2016.

 

Log 1-

Surprising that the coffee shop on campus isn’t Starbucks; less surprised that the coffee here is actually good. However, the barista has a bit of an attitude. I’m not sure what exactly her problem is, but she obviously has one.

 

Log 2-

It has become apparent what the barista’s problem is. She is Jasper’s roommate. I went up there as yet again, they were keeping me up partying. I knocked on the door and she answered. I was caught off guard. I told her to tell the others to quiet down before leaving. So much for having a whole speech prepared.

 

Date: September 6th, 2016.

 

Log 1-

First day of classes has gone well despite being incredibly boring. Sure, most of the professors choose to send out their syllabi on blackboard and expect it to be read by the time class starts, but they compensate for those who they expect don’t read it. I could have skipped my three classes and stayed in my dorm.

 

Log 2-

I don’t know particularly why I didn’t write something down about the food here earlier seeing as I’ve been here over a week. I’ve come to the conclusion that some of my dining options are places to avoid, where others are decent. The Chinese food place in particular is bearable. A lot of the fried food another place offers leaves something to be desired.

 

Date: September 7th, 2016.

 

Log 1-

I was awakened by the fire alarm. And no, it wasn’t a drill. How embarrassing. I walked outside in my pajamas. Boxers patterned with alien heads that I use for shorts on display for the whole hall to see. I think I caught that barista looking me over. I really shouldn’t care what she thinks, but part of me hopes that it’s that I’m cute.

 

Log 2-

We found out the fire was from two different people- someone straightening their hair for an 8 am class, another whose wax warmer just kept going after the wax was all used up. The two separate events created smoke that tripped two detectors and set the fire alarm for the whole place off. They need a better system.

 

Date: September 8th, 2016.

 

Log 1-

People are idiots. There’s not really much to explain. People are idiots and assholes. Some more than others.

 

Log 2-

I went for coffee. That one barista was working. She saw me and smirked. She said, “What’re you having, alien shorts?” I told her, “Just a caramel macchiato, double shot.” She asked if I’d rather have a green tea latte since green seemed to suit me better. I explained, “With how your roommate is, I haven’t had a good ‘night’s’ rest since I got here.” She let out a small chuckle before taking my money and then making my drink.

 

Date: September 9th, 2016.

 

Log 1-

I worked most of the day with one 5 pm class. Not much to report. I should venture off campus and find something better to eat. I could probably get away with going grocery shopping though. We have kitchenettes to use.

 

Date: September 10th, 2016.

 

Log 1-

I’m a complete idiot. It took me at least an hour to figure out the reason a laptop couldn’t connect to the wifi was because the time wasn’t right. It’s embarrassing, even more so when the fact that the laptop belonged to that barista.


End file.
